


Unchanging Nights

by LyriaBlackFrost



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Light-Hearted, M/M, Post-Game(s), alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaBlackFrost/pseuds/LyriaBlackFrost
Summary: After those ten years of darkness finally came to an end, the world wasn’t the same, and neither were the four of them—and still, there were a few things that would probably never change.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	Unchanging Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [0ld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ld/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Old! I hope you like the gift!

Gladio crossed the corridors of Insomnia’s castle in search of their King. The place was mostly empty at that hour in the night, which made the distant sound of voices coming from the kitchen grab his attention. He wasn’t surprised to find Noctis there, with Ignis, who seemed to be in the middle of an after-hours culinary journey.

“So, there you are…” he said, forcing a tone of disapproval. “I was wondering where our _gracious_ King had gone to, this time.”

Noctis turned to face him, letting out the longest and most dramatic sigh he could.

“Can’t a King get some rest?” he asked. “I’m working my butt off here.”

He truly was, no one in Insomnia could deny it. Under his leadership, their kingdom was flourishing once again, stronger and more united than ever before. Whenever Gladio looked at him now, sitting on that throne, he knew that, if Regis was still alive, he would be proud of the man his son had become—as proud as Gladio himself was.

But that, of course, wouldn’t stop him from messing with Noctis like an annoying older brother.

“Yeah…” Gladio raised his eyebrow, crossing his arms. “At least when you’re not sneaking out of the throne room.”

“I’m not sneaking out,” protested Noctis. “It’s just a well-deserved break after an entire day of hard work.”

“Funny how your night-time breaks usually end up in the kitchen.”

“I just want to make sure Ig isn’t lonely.”

Ignis glanced at Noctis with narrowed eyes.

“You certainly do,” he said. “And I’m sure all your requests for desserts are no more than a coincidence.”

“They’re just a small bonus.”

“Of course they are, Noct.”

His skeptical tone made Noctis frown.

“Are you implying that I’m a liar?” he asked.

“No,” said Ignis, “but perhaps I should stop pampering you so much.”

Noctis let out a long, sad sigh.

“I spent ten years inside a crystal, with no food…”

“Yes, enough with the emotional manipulation,” Ignis interrupted him. “You know I’ll make these for you, either way.”

“Obviously.”

Noctis smiled, placing his arm around Ignis’ waist in a brief hug. Ignis responded by giving him a soft kiss on his temple. That was something Gladio had already noticed: after Noctis came back from the crystal, he was much more open to showing affection than before, especially with Ignis. Even the way he started to call him “Ig” instead of “Specs” seemed to carry a different meaning.

“So, did you need me for something?” asked Noctis, turning his attention back to Gladio.

“No.” Gladio shrugged. “Prompto was the one looking for you, I just offered a hand.”

“Oh, right.” Noctis raised his brow. “He said he would come… I’ll go meet him.” He looked at Ignis once again. “Let me know when you finish these.”

“Perhaps I should share them with Gladio instead, to teach you a lesson,” retorted Ignis.

“You wouldn’t do something this cruel.”

“Don’t tempt me.”

Noctis let out a small laugh as he made his way to the kitchen’s door.

“Don’t skip your royal duties to play games!” said Gladio.

“Keep disrespecting me, and I’ll fire you.” Noctis smiled to himself, raising his fist in a content gesture. “Ah, I waited so long to say that…”

“Hey!”

Before Gladio could say anything, Noctis swiftly left the kitchen with a grin on his face.

“Little brat…” he grumbled.

“I don’t know what you were expecting,” said Ignis.

“Yeah, me neither.”

Gladio looked at Ignis, who, despite his previous words, had a content expression on his face.

“It’s good to see him in such high spirits,” commented Ignis.

He could understand what Ignis meant. During the first year after that battle, Noctis was completely focused on restoring the world, and, despite all the help he received, his position as a leader still weighed on his shoulders. As time passed, however, and everything went back into place, they started to see more of his relaxed smile, as if pieces of that young and playful Noctis were showing themselves again, merging with that strong and mature personality, so worthy of a King.

“True,” he agreed, glancing at the kitchen’s door. “Makes me feel like things are finally back to how they should be.”

“Indeed.”

“But, you know…” proceeded Gladio. “Noct isn’t the only one who seems to be in high spirits here.”

Ignis let out a small laugh.

“Is that so?”

Gladio had said it in a playful tone, but seeing that expression on Ignis’ face meant more to him than he could ever put into words. During those ten years of relentless plannings and preparations for that final confront against Ardyn, they stood by each other’s side, which only strengthened what was already a deep bond. Still, the situation made it difficult for them to stop and relax, and even their time alone was usually filled with concerns that wouldn’t go away. Now, however, they could finally rest, and simply be with each other without that lingering anxiety that pursued them. As strange as it could sound, Gladio felt like, for the first time in all those years, they were _properly_ enjoying being a couple.

That thought made Gladio smile to himself, approaching Ignis and embracing his waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. A small laugh left Ignis’ lips.

“It seems like now I have someone else to slow me down,” he said.

“What?” asked Gladio, giving him a brief kiss on the neck. “Are you complaining?”

“Yes, I am,” answered Ignis without a second of hesitation. “Not that it will make much difference.”

“Definitely not.”

He didn’t let go of Ignis’ waist, watching as he finished preparing those pastries, placing them side by side on a tray, taking it to the oven. Only then he turned to face Gladio.

“Very well,” he said, “we have twenty minutes until these are finished.”

Gladio twisted his lips.

“Only twenty?”

“Unless you wish to eat coal for dessert,” answered Ignis, gesturing toward the oven.

“Fair point.” Gladio offered him a grin. “But we’ll have more time than that after they’re done, won’t we?”

Ignis forced a serious expression, holding Gladio’s chin with his fingers.

“Aren’t you a greedy one?” he said.

Those words almost made Gladio laugh.

“Me?” He raised his eyebrow in slight disbelief. “You sure you want to pick this fight, Iggy?”

“Are you suggesting something, Gladiolus?”

“Maybe I am…”

Ignis’ expression slowly gave way to an amused smile. He gently pulled Gladio’s face closer, kissing his lips. Gladio’s hand went down Ignis’ back, stopping above his hips, while Ignis caressed his hair with his fingers. They moved away, briefly looking at each other, and Gladio felt a slight, satisfied smile spread through his lips.

A sudden flash made both of them jump in place, turning their heads to the door, where Prompto was, holding his camera with a wide grin.

“For fuck’s sake, Prompto!” grunted Gladio.

“Noct told me you were here…” said Prompto from the door, with a proud expression. “I couldn’t miss my chance!”

“Come back here, you little shit!”

Gladio followed Prompto outside the kitchen, managing to reach him on the corridor, grabbing his shoulder to make him stop. He threw his arm around Prompto’s neck, pulling him close.

“Let me see it,” he said.

“Here.”

Prompto raised his camera, showing him that picture of him and Ignis sharing that embrace, tenderly looking at each other. _Damn, that was embarrassing…_ But not enough for Gladio not to want it as his new phone wallpaper.

“Aw, look at you…” said Prompto. “You’re such a cute couple!”

“Yeah, yeah…” Gladio sighed. “Send it to me.”

“Roger that!”

He gave Prompto a light pat on the back before walking back to the kitchen. It didn’t take more than a few seconds for his phone to buzz, warning him of Prompto’s message. He looked at that photo, smiling as he entered the kitchen, finding Ignis sitting on a chair by the table.

“Did you catch him?” he asked.

“Of course I did.” Gladio pulled a chair, sitting beside Ignis, showing him that photo. “Look.”

Ignis looked over his shoulder at his phone.

“Well… It’s better than I expected,” he admitted. “Prompto’s surprise pictures are usually far from flattering.”

“Says the most photogenic guy around,” retorted Gladio. “Want me to send it to you?”

“Please, do.”

A few minutes passed until the alarm of Ignis’ phone went out, making him stand up.

“Twenty minutes,” he said.

Gladio watched as he approached the oven, taking the tray of pastries from it. The sweet smell of berries filled the kitchen, quickly grabbing the attention of Gladio’s stomach.

“This is smelling good…” he said. “Need someone to taste test it for you?”

“Of course,” answered Ignis. “Just be careful, they are still hot.”

Gladio took one of the pastries from the tray, opening it in half to help it cool quicker. Ignis took his phone out of his pocket, snapping a picture of those sweets before typing a message.

“Texting Noct?” asked Gladio.

“Yes.” Ignis furrowed his brow. “Apparently, _our majesty_ wants it delivered to his bedroom.”

“Unbelievable.”

“And he requested me to bring you along.”

That last part made Gladio laugh, already having an idea of what Noctis had in mind.

“Should’ve expected…” he said.

Unable to wait longer, Gladio took a generous bite of that pastry. Ignis placed his phone back in his pocket, looking at Gladio with contained anticipation.

“How is it?” he asked.

“Delicious.”

The answer was nothing but obvious, but Ignis still seemed glad to hear it. They left the kitchen together, carrying those pastries to Noctis’ bedroom. As soon as they stepped inside, they saw Noctis and Prompto sitting on Noctis’ wide bed, with a board game in front of them.

“There you are,” said Noctis, furrowing his brow. “I was starting to think you two _really_ ran away with my desserts.”

“Sit down!” Prompto gestured for them to approach. “We’re playing for the whole night!”

Ignis raised his eyebrow at him as he and Gladio took their place on the bed.

“You will be asleep in exactly forty minutes,” he said.

“Give me some credit, Igges…” Prompto raised his hand, showing one finger up. “I’ll last at least one hour.”

“An entire hour?” Gladio scoffed at the idea. “We’ll see about that.”

“Let’s turn it into a bet,” suggested Noctis. “If you fall asleep before that, we’ll have the right to shave that goat stubble of yours.”

“Astrals, yes… please,” murmured Ignis.

Prompto shook his head, passing his hand on his chin.

“You’re just jealous of my stylishly ragged look…”

“We sure are…” Gladio took his phone, starting the one-hour countdown. “Alright, counting from now.”

“Wait…” Prompto frowned. “What do I win if I stay awake?”

“You can keep your ragged stubble…” Noctis narrowed his eyes. “For now.”

Prompto crossed his arms, pouting at Noctis.

“I don’t think this bet is fair,” he said.

“Good thing no one cares but you,” answered Gladio.

“But—”

“Shall we start the game?” interrupted Ignis, reaching for the dice.

Prompto grumbled, then raised both arms above his head.

“Fine!” he said. “I’ll not only stay awake, but defeat you all!”

“Good luck with that…” retorted Noctis.

“You’ll know true pain, Noct…” Prompto’s attention went from Noctis to Ignis. “Hey… Who said you could start first?”

“I did,” answered Ignis.

Prompto opened his mouth in disbelief, while Gladio giggled with his entire body at his outraged reaction. Noctis was the second to move, under Prompto’s frustrated protests.

Neither of them was the same from ten years before, and would never be again; yet, while the world changed around them, much of their friendship remained the same, from the unwavering trust to those playful banters and provocations they shared. After ten years apart, and such a long—and still ongoing—struggle to help restore the world, those moments together felt more precious than ever before.

Not everything needed to change, and nights like that were proof enough of it.


End file.
